Blue Ruby's Pokemon Adventure
by TheChosenWon
Summary: A short but enjoyable story about a boy named "Blue Ruby" who's objective is to become the worlds best Pokemon trainer, but he comes across rigid roads and hard paths. A Good time-waster when looking for time to spend.


Blue Ruby's Pokemon Hunt

Prologue

Blue Ruby was an average beginning Pokemon Trainer; excited, full of energy, wild, and happy that he was going to get his first Pokemon. "I wonder what I should choose!" He said quite constantly during his morning. His dad sighed, looking over and saying "I chose Mudkip, and look where I am now, the town's Gym Leader." Blue shook with energy all throughout the morning, until eventually, it was time to go to Professor Adams' lab. As they rode on his father's Motorcycle to the Lab, hitting bumps and flying into the air, Blue whooping, Blue couldn't help but want to choose Mudkip. His father had been his role-model since he was three, and he couldn't help but admire that his dad was the town's Gym Leader. When they finally reached the lab, Blue wanted to fly off of the Motorcycle and sprint in, but his dad grabbed his shoulder before he could, and they walked in together. The Professor was talking to another beginner trainer and his mother, before giving the boy the Pokemon he wanted. "Eh, here you go, Jimmy. Mudkip, as you asked." Blue gasped, eyes wide. He ran forward and looked at the boy "Jimmy". "But... I wanted Mudkip!" Jimmy shrugged and said "You shoulda gotten here earlier." Jimmy and his Mother walked out, and Jimmy looked back, sticking out his tongue. Blue growled, but quickly regained his happiness. "Guess I'll have to choose..." He looked among the two other Pokeballs. "I guess Treeko..." Professor Adams smiled, and picked up the Pokeball that was supposed to hold Treeko, but it was empty. And so was Torchic. "You... you can't be serious!" Professor Adams nodded. "Indeed, all three were taken." Blue's eyes filled with tears. "Is... is there any more?" Professor Adams bit his lip, looking at a small hatch in the center of the Pokeball platform. "Well..." He flipped a switch and the Hatch opened, revealing yet another Pokeball. Blue sprang up. "What is it?" Professor Adams smiled. "Have you ever heard of a Eevee?" Blue's eyes widened and he nodded, looking at the Pokeball. "That isn't a..." The Professor smiled, nodding. "It is indeed." Blue reached out and took the Pokeball, pressing the button which released the Pokemon within. A red glare flashed throughout the room, and Blue looked at his new Pokemon. "Eevee!"

Chapter 1: The Blue's Eevee!

Blue walked along the dirt path leading to his father's Gym. "I can't believe I have an Eevee!" His starter Pokemon, Eevee, which he nicknamed "White", sat on his shoulder, looking ahead. Blue smiled, patting it's head and giving it a treat. "You're the best." The duo eventually came across a Poochyena. Blue smiled. "Luckily, Dad gave me five Pokeballs..." He whispered quietly, placing White down. "Alright buddy, on three... One... two... three!" White dashed forward, tackling the unaware and surprised Poochyena. The Poochyena was still shocked, and White tackled again. The Poochyena tried to limp away. Blue smiled, and threw a Pokeball. "I'm gonna call you "Dark"!" The Pokeball tapped the weak Poochyena, and absorbed it in a red glare. The Pokeball barely shook before a loud "Ding" sounded. White did a little victory jig before jumping onto Blue's shoulder. "We caught a Pokemon! It's new name is... "Dark"!"

The two arrived at the Pokemon center a few minutes later. Handing Dark and White over, Nurse Joy put them in their Pokeballs and put them on the healing machine. In a minute or two, she handed Blue his Pokeballs. She looked at him and smiled. "I guess you're a new Trainer?" Blue nodded, and eyebrow raised. Nurse Joy chuckled and pulled out Five Potions. "Here, have a few Potions. They heal your Pokemon; they're like a Pokemon Center on the go!" Blue thanked Nurse Joy and walked out of the Pokemon Center. After releasing both his Pokemon, he looked at both of them. "Dark... White... heh... Well, guys. Let's get started with our Training." After a few minutes of walking, they found a nice clear area where they could battle. Dark stood across from White, and the two Pokemon stared at each other. Blue smiled, and looked at White. "Alright... White, use tackle attack on Dark. Dark, counter by dodging and biting from behind!" White dashed forward, and Dark ran forward, as well. Dark drifted right, and slid around White and tried to bite him from behind. "White, use bite to counter!" White growled, and flipped over Dark, biting her tail. Dark yelped, and scratched White off before tackling him. "Alright, Dark, bite!" Dark used bite on White and White screeched, scurrying over to Blue. Dark barked victoriously. Blue smiled, and picked them both up. After spraying a potion on both of them, which made them both perk up as if nothing happened, they went hunting for Pokemon again. After walking for a bit, they came across a Tailow. "Alright guys. White, you sneak up from behind and tackle, making sure it stays down. Then, Dark, you will jump from the front and bite it. White, scratch as much as you can until I say stop, alright?" The two Pokemon nodded, and went to their positions. "Go!" White darted from the underbrush, tackling the Tailow and keeping it down. Dark then jumped from some bushes, landing infront of the Tailow and biting it. The Tailow screeched, and began pecking wildly at Dark. White started scratching until Blue yelled "Stop!" He threw a Pokeball, and it absorbed the Tailow. After a few seconds, a loud "Ding" sounded. "Yes!" Blue yelled and ran over to the Pokeball and picking it up. "Welcome to the team..." He thought for a second and smiled. "Welcome to the Team, Flyboy!"

After visiting the Pokemon center, he looked at the Gym. "Here I come, Dad!" He ran over to the Gym and entered. He walked over to the Arena entrance and walked in, and saw his Dad practicing with his Pokemon. "Dad!" His father looked up and smiled. "Blue! Are you ready to fight me?" Blue nodded and showed him the two other Pokemon he caught. "Nice, son! You have as many as me! Are you sure you're ready?" Blue smiled and nodded. "Alright, son. Let's battle!"

Chapter 2: Let The Pokemon Decide!

Blue and his father got in their positions and smiled at each other. Blue's Dad looked over at the Ref, and nodded. The Ref nodded back and looked over to Blue, smiling. "Alright, Blue. Here's how it's gonna go down. 3 Vs.3 Battle, and until all three Pokemon have ran out on one side, there is no winner." Blue's Dad nodded and added "Also, you may switch any time, whilst I cannot switch until I'm out." Blue nodded and picked up Dark's Pokeball. "Alright, let's go! Dark, come on out!" Dark flashed out of the Pokeball, and pawed the ground, growling and ready for a fight. Blue's Dad was impressed. "A Poochyena, not bad. Let's see how you deal with this! Go, Vulpix!" A small fox flashed out of the thrown Pokeball, and it waved it's tail. "Whoa..." Blue flipped up his Pokedex and observed the Pokemon. "_Vulpix, the Small Fox Pokemon. It is known to be very aggressive to intruders of it's territory, and is normally shy in crowds of people._" Blue smiled. "Let's get it on, then! Dark, use bite!" Dark dashed around the Vulpix and bit it's tail, swinging it around. "Ugh. Vulpix, use Ember!" Vulpix raised it's head and released a few balls of flame at Dark. Dark jumped to the side, releasing Vulpix's tail. "Alright. Dark, use tackle and follow up with a bite!" Dark dashed over to Vulpix, tackling it. She then bit Vulpix, throwing it aside. Vulpix yelped and fainted. "Agh... alright, Vulpix, Return!" The Ref smiled. "Vulpix is unable to battle. Poochyena won!" Dark barked and darted back over to Blue, standing at his side. "Alright, Dad, send out your next Pokemon!" Blue's Dad chuckled. "Alright, I will. Go, Bulbasaur!" Blue smiled. "Alright, go, White!" White darted from Blue's shoulder to face the Bulbasaur. "Alright, White, use Scratch!" White darted at Bulbasaur and scratched at his face. "Aigh! Bulbasaur, use Vine-whip!" Bulbasaur wrapped White in a vine and threw him, his Vines retracting. White growled and tackled Bulbasaur, biting the bud on his back. Bulbasaur yelled and shook White off, facing him. Growling, he used Razor Leaf, barely missing White, and few leaves hitting him. White staggered aside, and growled, darting at Bulbasaur and using... "Ember?" Bulbasaur fainted, and the Ref stared, wild-eyed. "I guess... Eevee wins!" Blue stared as White galloped back, landing on his shoulder. Blue's Dad shook off the Shock and smiled. "Nice one, son, but here's the big Climax of the fight... Go, Marshstomp!" Marshstomp roared loudly and looked for his opponent. Blue bit his lip and raised Flyboy's Pokeball. "Alright, Flyboy, here's your big chance..." Blue smiled. "Go, Flyboy!" Flyboy almost immediately darted at Marshstomp, pecking his face and flying back, chirping. Marshstomp grasped his face and howled, before looking at Flyboy. "Alright, Marshstomp, Water gun!" Marshstomp fired the water at Flyboy, but Flyboy darted aside and flew down, using Wing Attack across Marshstomp's chest. Marshstomp staggered back, but swatted Flyboy to the ground. Flyboy fainted. The Ref nodded. "Marshstomp is the winner!" Blue recalled Flyboy and smiled. "Wow, Dad. You're better than I thought." Blue's Dad smiled and bowed, motioning for him to call his next Pokemon. "Alright... Go, Dark!" Dark jumped at Marshstomp, scratching across his face. Marshstomp roared, kicking Dark. She yelped and scurried away before regaining confidence. She jumped up and bite his neck, clinging tight. Bad move, as Marshstomp was ready. He gripped Dark's tail and pulled her off, throwing her across the field, stomping. Dark landed, yelped, and fainted. The Ref nodded again. "Marshstomp Wins again!" Blue recalled Dark and sighed. "This is it, White... Go beat him!" White darted off of Blue's shoulder and slammed against Marshstomp, making him stagger back. White then swished his tail and... used Swift! Marshstomp staggered back even further, and White finished off with Ember. Marshstomp fainted almost immediately. The Ref smiled. "Marshstomp is unable to battle. Rowen has no remaining Pokemon; Blue WINS!" Blue jumped victoriously. "Yes, yes, YES!" Rowen smiled and looked at Blue. "Well... congratulations. Upon Pokemon League Code... I bestow upon you, The Mixed #1 Badge!" Rowen proudly gave Blue a small badge that glowed three different colors; Red, Green, and Blue. Blue smiled and opened his Badge case and slipped the badge into the first socket. After talking with Rowen, Blue stepped outside. He called out all of his Pokemon. He smiled, and hugged each one. This was, of course, after he visited the Pokemon Center. "Well guys... it's safe to say it. We... are no longer beginners!"

Chapter 3: Long Roads To Fight!

Blue walked triumphantly through Rosedales Town, stopping by the Pokemon Market to pick up some Pokemon food. His dad had given him a few thousand "Poke-Dollars" to pay for supplies. After stocking up for the big, bad Vertain Forest, Blue sighed. Flyboy had been acting weird lately, and Nurse Joy was still operating. She said "she had never seen anything as bad as what Flyboy was holding". He checked up on him regularly. He wanted to continue his Journey, but he wanted Flyboy to come. So he went to the Pokemon Center and entered the Operating Room, looking at Flyboy. Nurse Joy strode in and looked at Blue. "Oh, hello, Blue. Flyboy is doing just fin-" Quite suddenly, a monitor starting beeping. Then another. And another. Then a strange Machine with a lot of flashing buttons shorted out. Flyboy began glowing. Blue gasped, and automatically knew what was going on. Flyboy began growing. The straps broke and his wings spread out. He wasn't becoming Swellow... he was becoming something... different. His new form has large, two foot long wings with stripes down the middle, and his talons became at least two inches longer, while his chest had a red and blue X on it. Flyboy looked up and crowed his name; "Swellinator!" in a loud, shrieking voice. The glass nearby broke. Nurse Joy fell to the ground, crying, her ears Bleeding. Blue felt fine. He lifted her onto one shoulder, and Flyboy grabbed a clump of her suit and they carried her to a chair and patched up her ears. She was Deaf, now, but at least not dead. She thanked them and shuffled them out, resuming work. Flyboy sadly perched himself on Blue's shoulder. Blue patted his head. "It's okay, Flyboy. You didn't mean to." Flyboy perked up and nodded, rather quickly happy. The four of them continued over to the entrance to Vertain Forest. "Well, guys, this is it. Let's g-" Suddenly, he heard his named called from behind him. He turned around and saw... Jimmy. He gritted his teeth, but waved. "Hey, Jimmy... did you get the Badge?" Jimmy nodded excitedly. "Sure did. Your Dad told me you just got it yesterday!" Blue nodded. Then, he got an idea. "Say, Jimmy... would you like to battle?" Jimmy nearly skyrocketed. "OF COURSE I WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE!" He raised three Pokeballs. "I have Three!" Blue smiled. "So do I. Let's Battle!" They set up a small arena and threw their first Pokemon. Jimmy tossed a Greatball. "Go, Destructo!" He threw out a battle scarred Beldum. "Whoa! where did you get a Beldum?" Jimmy smiled. "My Dad is a Pokemon researcher. He searches for cool Pokemon, and gives me the O.K. ones that he already has." Blue gritted his teeth. This means that Jimmy wouldn't have the area's Pokemon. Time to specialize. "Alright... Go, White!" White jumped out from behind Blue and landed a few feet in front of Beldum. Jimmy gawked. "You have an Eevee? Professor Adams offered to SHOW me that one!" Blue smiled. "Alright, White, use Ember!" White lashed out at Beldum, instead using a stronger fire move... Flamethrower! Beldum fainted as soon as the attack ended. Jimmy recalled him, raising an Ultra Ball. "Go, Graveler!" A large, boulder-like Pokemon appeared from the Red Glare. "Urgh... Alright, White... Adapt!" White began glowing faintly, taking in Sunlight. Jimmy stared. "What's he doing?" Blue shrugged. "Just go." Jimmy smiled. "Gladly. Alright, Graveler, use Mud-sport!" Graveler spat out glops of Mud, taking out the power of any Electric Attacks. "Beat that!" White looked up and released a huge, green beam, hitting Graveler square in the "Chest". Graveler fainted half-way through the attack. Once White finished, he jump gleefully. Jimmy frowned. "Well, it's time for Mudkip. Alright, GO, MUDKIP!" Mudkip, Blue's desired Pokemon, appeared from the Glare. "Mudkip, Mud-slap!" Blue growled. "Use... erm... AH! Razor Leaf!" White shook his tail and Razor-like leaves flew from it, hitting Mudkip head-on, taking him out. Blue yelled successfully. But Jimmy wasn't done. "Dad said "Never use this Pokemon in simple battles." Well, Dad can go to hell." Jimmy raised a... a MASTER-BALL! Blue stared. "W-what is it?" Jimmy grinned. "It's... Go, Shiny Metagross!" A enormously large white and gold Metagross appeared from the Red Glare. Blue gulped. "N-n-n-n-no way..." Jimmy laughed. "Yes way! Metagross, Hyper Beam that Eevee!" Metagross released a huge, white beam at White, hitting him square in the back. White blasted back and hit Blue, but Blue caught him. He was K.. "White!" Blue growled. "Go, Dark!" Dark jumped from behind blue, landing in front of the Metagross. "Dark, use bite!" Dark jumped atop the Metagross and bit it aimlessly. The Metagross used Psychic and flung Dark to the ground. Dark fainted. Blue stared, and withdrew Dark. "That leaves..." Blue smiled darkly. "Prepare to face the wrath of..." Stepped aside and the bushes behind him moved, and Flyboy shot from them in his "Swellinator" form. Blue laughed as Flyboy released a powerful beam shaped as an X from the X on his chest, making Metagross step back a few feet. He then flapped his wings BARELY, and a large Tornado formed and lifted Metagross, throwing him into the nearby sea. He sank fast. Jimmy screamed as the Tornado threw him, too. Blue smiled. "Nice job, Flyboy!" After visiting the Pokemon Center quickly, they went back to the entrance of Vertain Forest. "This is it, guys, it could take hours to reach the other end, and strong Pokemon dwell here. So, Flyboy, you lead, followed by White and Dark on my Shoulders. Alright, let's Go!" They entered the Forest, and it almost automatically turned dark. Dark barked happily, and Flyboy crowed quietly. Something moved in the bushes. Blue shook slightly. "W-who's there?" Suddenly, a girl with red hair, ears, and a tail stepped from the bush, her face full of mixed expressions. "I'm Rai Rai. Who are you?" Blue blushed. "I'm Blue Ruby, and I'm aiming to be the worlds Best Pokemon Trainer!" "Rai Rai" giggled. "Of course you are. Now, I have a problem." Blue tilted his head. "What would that be?" Rai Rai sighed. "I have tried to go through here on my own, but there is just too many groupers. I need a Teammate. Will you come with me?" Blue smiled. "Of course! What Pokemon do you have?" Rai Rai smiled. "Torchic, Raichu, and Vulpix!" Blue laughed. "Alright, I'll come with you." Rai Rai cheered silently. "Well, let's get moving, Buddy!" Blue blushed.

Blue and Rai Rai slowly drifted through the underbrush and thick grass, their Pokemon forming a circle around them. They eventually came across a pair of trainers who remarked they were lost and asked for a battle to pass time. White and Rai Rai's Raichu took down the pair's Six Pokemon without breaking a sweat. Blue fed White and Raichu a treat each afterward. They eventually came across a large group of trainers who were battling, at least eight on each team. Only two remained after a while, and teamed up to fight against Blue and Rai Rai. Flyboy and Vulpix took their four Pokemon out easily. They eventually came across a nest of Beedrill, and Dark and Torchic fended them off so White could charge Solar Beam, which required Flyboy to part the trees above. They moved on and came across a large Ursaring. Flyboy and the Ursaring battled it out while the group sneaked by, and finished it off with a X Cannon. They eventually reached a clearing and began setting up a tent. Flyboy, Dark, and White were sent out to find berries and weak Pokemon that they could eat. After about thirty minutes, they were eating Roasted Caterpie and Oran Berries. They ate until they grew tired and fell asleep where they were, only Dark and White staying up late. They conversed in their own language, and eventually went to sleep.

They woke up and looked around, and the ground was covered with dew. Blue shook off and looked down a small path, seeing a faint glow. He quickly woke Rai Rai up and pointed at the exit. She jumped excitedly, gathering up the things and running down the small path, Blue following right behind her. Along the path, they heard something move in the bushes. They froze. More movement happened, and the sound of a lot more things moving appeared.. Suddenly a head popped out of the bush. An Eevee head, and it looked directly at White, and pulled its head back in. Blue noticed the Eevee looked a LOT like White. White suddenly jumped down and followed the Eevee, disappearing into the bush, and coming back out a few seconds later with about twenty more Eevees. "Oh my god... I think White just found his family!

Chapter 3 1/2: Goodbye, White?

White was looking rather content. Blue stared quietly as White nudged against the other Eevee's happily, and they nudged back, nibbling and even tackling. Rai Rai smiled and giggled, but Blue was beginning to get what was happening. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her behind a tree. "I think... I think White is leaving..." Rai Rai rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I mean, he has formed a bond with you!" Blue growled. "Which would he prefer? A Trainer who makes him fight, or a family to play with?" Rai Rai was hit with the realization. "Ohhhh..." Blue looked from behind the tree and saw Dark and Flyboy playing around with the Eevee group. White jumped onto Blue's shoulder and nudged his head. "Looks like you're back, bud!"

Chapter 3 3/4: Bad Guys.

"Is the package here yet?" The Grunt trembled before his boss. "S-s-sir... please forgive me... we had a few difficulties getting the package across the Guards..." The Grunt's boss slammed his fist on his desk. "Bull-shit!" The Grunt yelped, walking backwards. "S-s-s-s-sorry... s-s-sir..." The boss raised a fist and punched the Grunt, sending him scrambling across the room. "Dammit! Why can't you Grunts do ANYTHING? Team Demolishers won't last! How the _hell _could you guys not make it?" The Grunt whimpered and scurried out of the room. "Damn Grunts..."

Chapter 4: Blue Meets Red!

Blue hugged White, and after goodbyes, him and Rai Rai continued on to the exit of Vertain Forest. Upon reaching the exit, Rai Rai jumped gleefully. She leaned over and gave Blue a kiss on the cheek, and skipped along after thanking him. Blue stared after her, but quickly shook his head and looked down the road to Dependant City. "Here I come, Gym!" As he walked down the path, he saw a trainer training with a Treeko and a Squirtle. He yelled over to him, and jogged over to the boy. "Hey, I'm Blue." The boy raised an eyebrow. "I'm Red." Blue stared, wide eyed. He suddenly came to. "Wanna battle?" Red nodded quickly. "Sure! Three on Three?" Blue laughed. "Of course!" After setting up a playing field, Red raised a White Pokeball. "Go, Treeko!" A very green, young Treeko appeared from the Red Glare. Blue smiled. "Go, White!" White jumped from Blue's shoulder and faced the Treeko. Red smiled. "Treeko, Razor Leaf!" Treeko raised his tail and sent a barrage of sharp leaves at White. Blue laughed. "White, Flamethrower!" White opened his mouth and a large pillar of fire shot from it, burning the leaves and hitting Treeko square in the chest. White did a little victory jig and then sat, waiting for his next opponent. Red gawked, but quickly called back Treeko, raising another Pokeball. "Go, Squirtle!" Blue smiled. "White is a normal Type!" Red shrugged. "Squirtle, Water-gun!" Squirtle shot a pillar of water from her mouth. White jumped over it and used swift without command. Squirtle jumped, just barely dodging the stars. "Squirtle, Body-Slam!" Squirtle pulled into her shell and flew at White. White jumped, landing on the shell, smashing it into the ground. He jumped off and used swift on it, knocking it back a few feet. Squirtle came out, dizzy. She quickly regained her step and used Water-gun at White again. White strafed to the side and used Flamethrower. Even though Squirtle was a water type, it still did massive damage. Squirtle was nearly down. White jumped up and used Swift with a Flamethrower in the middle. The combo hit Squirtle, making her faint. Red sighed and recalled Squirtle, and raised an Ultra Ball. "Say hello to my Secret Weapon. Go, Magmar!" A large Magmar stepped from the Red Glare and threw a ball of fire at White. White jumped to the side and used Swift, hitting Magmar directly. Magmar simply shook it off, throwing another ball of fire at White. White strafed to the left and tackled Magmar, biting his neck. Magmar roared, grabbing White and throwing him off. White slid for a bit and then stopped at a tree, and looked up, pissed. He stood, and was gone in a blink. Magmar was confused, when suddenly, he fell over roaring, as something hit his back. "White used Quick Attack!" Magmar grumbled and got back up, angry. He opened his mouth and five pillars of Fire flew at White. All of them hit. "Ha! Magmar knew Flame Blast!" White was a small lump in the large field they made. Blue recalled him and smiled. "Go, Dark." Dark came out of the Red Glare, and looked at Magmar. She ran in a circle and growled. Magmar shrugged and threw a ball of fire at Dark. Dark strafed right and disappeared. She reappeared and slammed against Magmar's chest, knocking him over. "Dark knows it, too?" Magmar roared loudly, the ground shaken by it. He stood, and darted at Dark. Dark wasn't ready, so when the Rock-Smash hit her, she fainted. Blue recalled Dark and smiled. "Here's the Grande Finale!" He pulled out Flyboy's Pokeball. "Go, Flyboy!" Magmar grunted as Flyboy darted out of the Red Glare into the sky. Magmar smiled and used Flame Blast, the five pillars of Fire flying at Flyboy. Flyboy dodged the Pillars, releasing an X Blast. It hit Magmar head on and he flew backwards, slamming against a tree. He struggled up, and then threw a weak ball of Fire at Flyboy. Flyboy hit it back with his wing, and it exploded in Magmar's face, K. him. "Yes! I won!" Blue smiled, shaking Red's hand. "Say... are you heading to Dependant City?" Red nodded. "I am too! Wanna go together?" Red jumped up and down. "Of course!" The pair walked down the road towards the City. Blue looked up thoughtfully. "You know, we're gonna be great friends." Red laughed. "Before we know it, we're gonna have a group "Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, White, and Black!"." Blue smiled. "We have Blue, Red, and White." Red raised an eyebrow. "My Eevee." Red nodded. "Oh."

When they reached the city, they healed their Pokemon and stocked up on a few supplies from the Poke-Market. After a few minutes of relaxing out in the streets, they walked over to the Gym. A Sign said "Dual Gym Battle. Two People Required." Blue and Red looked at each other. "Gee, I wonder who my partner will be?" Blue remarked sarcastically. Red raised his hand excitedly. "MEMEMEMEME!" Blue raised a finger and pointed at Red. "You!" Red gleefully jumped, and they laughed at their Antics. They walked in, and were automatically in the Arena. Two, young Gym Leaders sat, staring at the wall. As Blue and Red walked in, they Perked up. "Challengers!" They said in unison. They ran over to the Pair and bowed. "We are Tayn and Wayn." They said together, again. Blue looked at Red. "Let's fight these guys!" Red nodded, and the four of them set up on opposite sides of the field. Red threw Squirtle's Pokeball. "Go, Squirtle!" Blue pointed at the field. "Go get 'em, White!" White jumped from his shoulder and landed next to Squirtle. Tayn sent out a Grovyle and Wayn sent out Machop. The Ref smiled. "Six on Six battle, alright?" The two teams nodded in Unison and looked at each other. Blue was the first to make a move. "White, Quick Attack and Swift on Grovyle!" Red made the second. "Squirtle, Water-Gun that Machop, then Body-Slam it!" White disappeared in a blur and reappeared almost as quickly, knocking Grovyle over with Quick Attack and Swift. Squirtle hit Machop square in the chest with Water-Gun and sent him sprawling with Body-Slam. Tayn and Wayn still talked in Unison. "Grovyle, Magical Leaf! Machop, Karate Kick!" Grovyle raised the Leaves on his arms and threw Magical, Razor-sharp leaves at White and Squirtle. White burned them away with Flamethrower and hit Grovyle with it, knocking him out. Squirtle was hit by a few, but survived long enough to hit Machop with a Water-Gun, knocking them both out. Only White remained. "Wow! Nice job, White!" White jumped gleefully, and sat, waiting. Red raised Treeko's Pokeball. "Go, Treeko!" Treeko popped out and got into a fighting Position. Tayn sent out Golem, and Wayn sent out Wartortle. Blue smiled. "White, Solar Beam on Golem!" Red smiled, also. "Treeko, Razor Leaf on Wartortle!" White began charging power, glowing intensely. Treeko hit Wartortle head-on through the blinding glowing. Golem staggered backwards by the sudden increase in light. White opened his mouth and a large, green beam hit Golem right in the center, slamming him against the back wall. Golem was K.. Tayn recalled Golem and waited. Wartortle had been hit by some of the beam, and fainted shortly after it ended. Wayn recalled him, but White fainted from using too much energy. Blue recalled white and smiled. "Make your move!" Tayn smiled at Wayn, and Wayn did the same back. They raised Pokeballs at the same time and both yelled "Go, Salamence!" Blue and Red stared. "N-no way..." Red said quietly. Blue's jaw dropped. "A-a S-s-s-Salamence?"

Chapter 5: Team Demolishers Strikes!

Magmar and Dark tried to take the Salamences, but failed. Squirtle had fainted, and now only Flyboy remained. "Alright... Go, Flyboy!" Flyboy swooped down, slicing across Tayn's Salamence with Steel Wings, and hit Wayn's Salamence with X Beam, knocking him out. Tayn's Salamence roared and fired a Hyper-Beam at Flyboy, almost hitting his wing. Flyboy darted down and made an X cut across Salamence's face, making him faint. Tayn and Wayn both groaned simultaneously. They both talked at the same time when awarding the Badges. "It is within Pokemon League Code that we Present you your Mixed #2 Badges!" The Badges glowed Green, Brown, Red/Blue/White, Blue, and Orange. Blue attached the Badge to his second Slot in his Badge Case and looked at Red's Badges. He had five. Blue stared, wide-eyed. Red closed the case, and they heard a loud explosion and screams from outside. They rushed out and saw a _huge_ Machamp Robot walking through the City, shooting Missiles and firing Lasers from it's Eyes and Machine Guns for fingers. Blood splattered the walls, and Pokemon ran and flew around, panicking. "Go, Flyboy!" Flyboy used X Beam on the Robot, but it simply bounced off, still leaving a large dent. "Hmmm..." Red stepped forward. "Magmar, used Flame Blast!" Five Pillars of Fire scorched across the Robot, leaving burn marks, but doing no apparent damage. "White, Solar Beam on it's Reactor in it's third arm!" A large, green-beam hit the Reactor, having the effect of an EMP. The Machine fell over, leaving s huge crater. But whoever was attacking wasn't down yet. Doors in the feet opened and hundreds of men poured out, firing guns and rockets at the buildings a people. Red gasped. "Team Demolishers!" Flyboy made a huge hole in the enemy lines as he hit them with X Beam. They tried shooting him, but Steel Wings protected him. White jumped around with Quick Attack, using Swift and Flamethrower on the men. Dark bit the men's crotches, making them writhe in pain. Magmar, Squirtle, and Treeko used basic attacks on the weak people, and the Men In Armor got hit with X Beam and Flame Blast. As the enemy numbers lessened, Blue finally noticed the mess of Blood. "Oh my god... look at all of these people! All of this blood spilled! Those... those... those _bastards_!" Red was shocked, also, by the amount of blood. "Those,_ murderers_!" Blue nodded, agreeing. "I just hope this never happens again...

Chapter 6: The Outcome After 4 Years.

Blue, Red, Yellow, Black, Green, Tan, and Orange all walked through the Pokemon League's Hall Of Fame proudly. Professor Adams was there, as were all of the Elite Four and Gym Leaders. The group marched up to take pictures of their team used. Blue posed with Flareon, who's nickname was now Flaming Bullet, Mightyena, who's nickname was still Dark, Swellinator, who's Nickname was still Flyboy, and Mewtwo, who's Nickname was Hell's Leader. Red posed with Sceptile, Blastoise, Magmortar, Machamp, and Dialga. Yellow posed with Raichu, Electabuzz, Raiku, and Zapdos. Black posed with Darkrai, Umbreon, and Gengar. Green posed with Celebi, Venesaur, Tortarra, Tropius, and Rayquaza. Tan posed with Machamp, Golem, Ramparados, Groudon, and Rhyperior. Lastly, Orange posed with Mew, Latios, Latias, Kyogre, Heatran, and Giratina. The group laughed a remembered back to when they all met. Rai Rai was there, too. Blue met Rai Rai, Blue Met Red, Red met Yellow, Blue and Yellow met Green, Green and Red met Black, Black and Blue met Tan, and Tan knew Orange. They all fit together, and they were all Pokemon Champs. They marched out of the Pokemon League, Whooping and climbing on to Kyogre. Kyogre took off, flying back to their Hometowns so they could begin life as a regular person, instead of Trainers. Yellow parted first, then Black. Then Green, and then Tan and Orange. Soon, only Rai Rai and Blue remained. They flew silently, until Rai Rai was dropped off. Blue conversed quietly with Kyogre, who seemed to understand him. After a few minutes, they landed at Blue's House. Blue patted Kyogre's head and slid off, waving goodbye as she flew away. Then he finally saw his town. It was in ruins, charred and destroyed. Houses gone, the lab has a huge explosion hole in it, and his house was completely obliterated. His Dad was leaning against a wall, stabbed, and his mother was a charred body on the top of a pile. Blue stared, wordlessly. Flyboy searched for Survivors, as did Flaming Bullet and Dark. None were found. Blue sighed loudly, and walked over to the Gym. It was the only building still "standing". Though the inside was in perfect shape, the outside was ruined. The Armor between the outside metal and inside walls withstood whatever hit the Town. He finally saw it. A Nuke Shell. Team Demolishers' Symbol on it. He grit his teeth and grabbed onto Flyboy, who had grow large enough to fly Blue around,and climbed on. They flew off at high speeds, Dark and Flaming Bullet sitting on his lap. "Well, guys... the bastards hit our hometown. Well,_ my _hometown..." A tear flew from his eye. "Let's go kill them, Shall we?" Flyboy nodded, as did Flame and Dark. Blue smiled. "Let's go then."

When they reached the Team Demolishers HQ, it was bustling with life. Not for long... Thought Blue as he dismounted Flyboy and walked over to the Entrance. They burst it open, and tore apart the inside, setting it aflame and laughing madly. They eventually found the Commander's Office. Flyboy cut down the door and fired an X Beam in, incinerating the Commander. Next was the Chief's, same thing happened. When they came across the Bosses Office, top floor, very back of the Hallway, Blue smiled. He kicked down the door and marched in, punching the Boss. "Sunuvabitch!" He kicked the man and Flyboy dug out some of Team Demolishers Boss's flesh. He screamed in Agony. "This was supposed to end well. You just ended that dream!" Flyboy used X Beam and killed the Boss, smiling. "Our work here is done."

Aftermath

So, Blue became the number one Pokemon Trainer in the world, with a bit of blood splattered in his history. Rai Rai was not heard of afterward. Red became the Leader of a Pokemon Fan company, and raked in millions of dollars. Yellow began a Training Center for Electric-Type Pokemon. Black lived a life of Gangster and made millions from Poke-Rap. Green became an Environmentalist. Tan and Orange started Training Gyms to practice people for Gym Leaders. All and all, Blue lived a happy life mostly in his goal to become the worlds best Pokemon Trainer.

**_The End_**

**_Thank you for Reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_I put a lot of effort to make it enjoyable._**

**_So, I hope you like it, as I will make more!_**


End file.
